Sobre Pequenas Grandes Inseguranças
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O amor de Risa e Ootani passa por mais alguns sofrimentos, principalmente por causa das inseguranças, que, há algum tempo, tinham ficado no passado. O que vai acontecer com os dois ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, quero fazer uma dedicatória. Tsuchi-chan, isto é para você, com todo o meu carinho, obrigada por ter se tornado uma pessoa tão especial, uma boa amiga e uma leitora de minhas coisas absurdas. Dedico esta fic a você por ser uma pessoa tão boa, e porque voi você quem me recomendou este anime, obrigada. E, por favor, continue com sua fic, "De Ensueño", com a original e com tudo o que você quiser escrever.

Agora, em segundo lugar, os esclarecimentos: eu não li todo o mangá, bem, eu li apenas o final, porque queria ver como terminava o anime, e como era no mangá, por isso eu não sei de muitas coisas essenciais. Ou seja, esta fic é baseada no anime, não no mangá. Mas começa dois meses após o final do mangá, que, como já falei, foi só o que li. Bem, eu acho que isso é tudo.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens usados nesta história são de propriedade de Aya Nakahara, eu os uso por diversão e sem intenção de lucro.

* * *

**N/T: E**sta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "De Pequeñas Grandes Inseguridades", de Erikalozano, que me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**SOBRE PEQUENAS GRANDES INSEGURANÇAS**

\- Olá, Risa - cumprimentou-a Kohori, ao iniciar o seu turno, um jovem baixinho de cabelos negros, com algumas mechas tingidas.

\- Olá, Kohori, como vão as coisas ?

\- Oh, bem, tudo está muuuuito, muuuuuito bem.

Risa colocou o seu avental, deixou o penteado totalmente em ordem e virou-se para olhar para o rapaz.

\- Tudo muuuuuuuito bem ? - ela fez uma estranha careta, que quase lhe distorceu o rosto.

\- Quando você aperta os olhos assim, seus dentes aparecem como os de um coelhinho, por sobre seus lábios, que ficam em uma linha perfeita... fica tão...

\- Assombrosa ?

\- Não, tão linda - Kohori virou-se rapidamente para ver quem havia dito isso, já que não havia sido Risa.

\- Ei seus folgados, mexam-se, vamos trabalhar - Matsubara-san estava parada na entrada da porta que ligava a cozinha ao balcão do restaurante.

\- Claro, Matsubara-obasama.

Kohori deu uma cotovelada em Risa. Essa jovem , ainda que já estivesse trabalhando ali há um bom tempo, continuava esquecendo que sua superior odiava que chamassem-na assim.

\- O que foi que você disse, Risa-chan ?

\- Que você está muito bonita hoje - respondeu ela, imediatamente, fazendo outra de suas estranhas caretas - O que você fez ? Mudou o estilo do penteado ? Se maquiou de um jeito diferente ? Oh, eu já sei ! São os seus brincos, sim, são os seus brincos, lhe caem muito bem, Matsubara-san.

\- Obrigada, Risa-chan, eu comprei-os ontem, eles me custaram bastante caro, mas são muito lindos - disse a encarregada, tocando-os - Mas não foi para isso que vim, vão trabalhar, que o turno de vocês já começou.

Risa e Kohori saíram da cozinha.

Há duas semanas atrás, Kohori passara a ser garçom, além de cozinheiro, pois lhes faltava pessoal, e Matsubara-san revezava entreum e outro, dependendo de onde estivesse se precisando mais.

\- Agora sim, me conte o porquê daquele sorrisinho - Risa deu-lhe duas cotoveladas, mas por ser mais alta e estar desatenta (como sempre acontecia), ela acabou acertando-lhe o cotovelo no rosto.

\- Aiiiiiii ! Risa, tome mais cuidado.

\- Desculpe, Kohori, eu não prestei atenção - ela aproximou-se do rapaz, e começou a esfregar-lhe o rosto.

Justamente nesse momento, Ootani ia entrando no restaurante. Viu aquela cena, aproximou-se deles, e com um gesto que denotava tanto aborrecimento quanto incômodo, ele afastou a mão de Risa.

\- Eu não faria isso, se fosse você.

\- Ootani ! Está com ciúmes ? - Risa arqueou as sobrancelhas repetidamente.

\- Claro que não, alguém como você não me provocaria ciúmes.

\- Bem, se você não se lembra, há alguns meses atrás, você terminou comigo por achar que eu estava lhe enganando com ele - salientou ela, rapidamente.

\- Sabe, Risa, isso não é algo para se alegrar ou se suspeitar - Ootani revirou os olhos, que ficaram em branco - Aliás, vindo de você, é quase patético.

Risa sorriu-lhe, aborrecida, e dispensou-o merecidamente.

\- Então, o que você está fazendo por aqui ?

\- Vim para comer, o que mais poderia ser ? - ele dirigiu-se até uma das mesas, e sentou-se.

Ela negou com um sorriso. Estava prestes a ir atendê-lo, mas lhe mandaram atender uma mesa que já estava ocupada. Kohori foi anotar o pedido de Ootani. Logo o restaurante ficou bastante cheio, e Risa não teve oportunidade de falar com o namorado.

\- Para viagem ? - perguntou Risa, o homem assentiu, e ela entregou-lhe uma embalagem - Bem, daqui a pouco eu trago a sua conta.

Ela deu meia-volta e caminhou em direção à cozinha.

\- Ei, Risa ! - Ootani chamou-a.

\- Ah, Ootani, desculpe por não ter ido até aí, você já vai ?

\- Já, sim - ele encolheu os ombros - Bem... nos vemos esta noite ?

\- Sim ! - exclamou ela - Encontro você no karaokê de sempre.

Ootani assentiu, com a expressão séria, e fez um gesto de despedida, com as mãos, ao ver que Risa ia até à cozinha.

* * *

Risa esperava por Ootani do lado de fora do Karaokê Abington. Seu cabelo estava ondulado, e ela usava uma maquiagem suave. Usava um casaco vermelho de dupla abotoadura, uma saia preta e longa que ia-lhe até à metade das suas coxas, um par de finas meias vermelhas, e um par de botas negras de veludo. Movimentava os seus pés insistentemente. Ootani já devia ter chegado há meia hora. Tirou o seu celular da pequena bolsa de alças longas que trouxera. Não havia qualquer mensagem ou qualquer chamada.

\- Olá - cumprimentou-a Ootani, ao chegar.

Risa deu um pequeno salto. Ootani estava tão bonito. Com sua calça de brim, sua camisa azul de mangas longas, sua jaqueta verde-musgo e um gorro e um cachecol que combinavam com sua camisa.

\- Você chegou tarde - ela meio que resmungou, e pôs as mãos nos quadris. Por um momento, ela esqueceu-se de que ia reclamar sobre isso quando ele chegasse.

\- Bem, é que eu tive alguns...

\- OK, está perdoado - Risa disse rapidamente, e puxou-o pela mão, para entrarem no karaokê.

Ootani sorriu e deixou-se levar.

Estavam sentados, bebendo umas saborosas bebidas, quando Ootani aproximou-se de Risa.

\- Ei, vamos - ele levantou-se e arrastou-a para fora do local.

\- Mas...

\- Vamos.

Risa fez um muxoxo, ela estava muito à vontade, ainda não queria ir embora. Ootani segurou-a pela mão e levou-a para fora, escondendo bem o seu desconforto. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, de pé na beira da calçada. Risa foi trocando mensagens com Nako-chan, uma colega de escola. Seu belo namorado segurava-a com uma mão, e com a outra fez sinal para que parasse um táxi que ia passando.

\- Risa - ele exigiu sua atenção.

A jovem levantou a vista, tirando-a do seu celular, sorriu-lhe como que pedindo desculpas e o seguiu. Estranhou, porque estavam pegando um táxi agora ?

\- Para onde nós vamos ? - ela perguntou, ao entrar no táxi.

Ootani não lhe respondeu. Fechou a porta, e entrou pela outra. Uma vez lá dentro, ele aproximou-se do motorista, e disse-lhe para onde ir.

\- Muito misterioso, não ? Daqui a pouco, vou achar que você vai me matar e jogar meu corpo em algum depósito de lixo.

\- Risa, você realmente não é normal ! - Ootani olhava-a com muito amor. Ela não podia sentir-se mais feliz.

\- E por isso você me ama - ela inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um enorme sorriso.

Ootani assentiu e perdeu-se em seu olhar. Queria-a por isso e por tudo o que ela representava em sua vida. Amava-a e não visualizava a sua vida sem ela.

Após alguns minutos, durante o trajeto, Ootani tirou o cachecol.

\- Mmm, Ootani ?

O jovem cobriu-lhe os olhos com o cachecol.

\- Não o tire - ele murmurou.

\- Por que não ? - ela reclamou - Oh, você tem uma surpresa ! Está bem, então vou ficar assim.

Agora feliz, após compreender tudo, ela acomodou-se bem no assento. Brincou por um instante com os seus dedos - por causa do nervosismo. Ootani sorriu, satisfeito, e aproximou-a de si. Risa moveu-se um pouco para deixar a cabeça sobre o ombro do namorado. Assim os dois viajaram pelo restante do trajeto. Em silêncio, e pensando um no outro.

O táxi parou. Ootani pagou o motorista. Ele desceu e foi abrir a porta para Risa. Ajudou-a a descer, segurou-a pelo braço e guiou-a até uma entrada, depois por alguns corredores e por algumas escadarias. Por último, ele abriu uma porta, que rangeu de maneira conhecida. Ele parou atrás dela e desamarrou o nó. O cachecol ficou nas mãos de Ootani, e Risa pôde ver a maravilhosa surpresa que ele havia preparado.

Estavam no terraço daquela que fora a sua antiga escola, na qual haviam prestado o colegial, aonde tantas coisas eles haviam vivido. Na qual ela se declarara, naquele dia. Onde eles haviam se tornado mais do que amigos. Ootani havia tido o trabalho de enfeitar o local com dezenas de globos de hélio, em forma de estrelas, e de cores brilhantes e metálicas. No meio, ele havia colocado um cobertor cinza. Por cima, havia dois outros cobertores, estes dobrados, uma cesta de vime, uma sacola plástica branca e um bolsa cheia de presentes.

Ootani adiantou-se, segurou a sacola e aproximou-se da grade de malha. Agachando-se, ele tirou um isqueiro do bolso de sua calça, e algumas coisas da sacola. Risa aproximou-se. Ootani levantou-se e um ruído ensurdecedor foi ouvido. Luzes brilhantes cor-de-rosa, laranjas, verdes, vermelhas, azuis e roxas explodiram no céu. Fogos de artifício.

\- Ootani ! - exclamou Risa, completamente emocionada.

Ele virou-se, sorriu-lhe docemente, segurou-lhe os cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo.

\- Fiquei surpresa - ela assegurou, ao afastar-se do namorado - Isso é tão lindo, tão inespe- ra- do - Risa disse a palavra separadamente, ao perceber a situação.

Como ela era idiota ! Havia se esquecido completamente. Como fora possível ? Dentro de si, mentalmente, ela via a si mesma correndo em grande velocidade para chocar-se contra uma enorme montanha que desabava em uma avalanche de neve e pedras, em cima dela.

\- Inesperado por eu ter feito tudo isso ? Ou inesperado por ter se lembrado ? - Ootani sentia uma enorme satisfação, mas então viu algo no olhar de Risa que não gostou - Inesperado porque você pensava que hoje era um dia normal, não lembrava que hoje nós completamos um ano de namoro.

\- Umm, Ootani, é muito engraçado, olha... quer dizer, engraçado não, acontece que...

Ootani se afastou dela.

-É incrível, você sabe o quanto eu me esmerei para fazer tudo isso ? O tempo que gastei planejando tudo ? - ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e saiu dali.

\- Maldição ! - resmungou ela, baixinho, aborrecida consigo mesma, e correu atrás de Ootani - Ei ! Espere !

Como ele andava rápido, já estava descendo as escadas. Risa chegou à porta, viu que seu namorado já ia bem longe, e apressou o passo.

\- Ootani ! Não vá ! - ela gritou fortemente, e então começou a correr, chegou ao segundo degrau e quase caiu por ter pisado em falso - Auuuuuch.

Ootani não deu atenção a Risa, não pensava em fazê-lo, pois como ela podia ter esquecido de que aquele era o primeiro aniversário de namoro deles ? Realmente, isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Risa era uma dessas jovens que lembravam de tudo até nos mínimos detalhes, nenhuma data era esquecida, aniversários, feriados, o começo de alguma série que ela quisesse ver, o dia em que Omibozu lançou a sua primeira música. Tudo bem, que ela fosse uma garota, isso era justificável ! Mas agora ela não se lembrara, justamente dele !

Ele sabia que talvez não devesse ter se aborrecido tanto... que droga ! Como não ia se aborrecer ? Havia feito aquilo por ela, e ela nem sequer tinha se lembrado... então, isso não era algo tão importante para ser lembrado ?

Risa subiu novamente os degraus das duas escadarias pelas quais descera. Seus pés doíam-lhe terrivelmente, e por mais que ela quisesse alcançar Ootani, não teria conseguido. Foi até o cobertor que o namorado havia colocado - quase se arrastando - e sentou-se. Lançou um olhar para a sacola, pensando em não abri-la, mas quando percebera, já tinha-a em suas mãos. Censurou-se mentalmente, mas ainda assim a abriu. Primeiro ela tirou um porta-retratos branco, repleto de estrelas prateadas que cintilavam. A foto dentro dele mostrava um Ootani mais alto do que ela, ele estava sem camisa, e ela, de biquíni. Naquele dia, eles estavam na praia, o céu estava de um azul esplendoroso, os raios de sol iluminavam tudo, e se refletiam lindamente no mar e eles estavam jogando _frisbee_, quando Risa caiu de joelhos após ter tropeçado em um balde de plástico. Ootani fora ajudá-la, parou à sua frente e sorriu. Nobu viu a imagem que se formara, e imediatamente fotografou-os. Era uma foto muito bonita, para falar a verdade, uma das favoritas de Ootani.

Depois tirou um CD. Era o primeiro que Omibozu havia gravado, e estava autografado. Ela nunca havia conseguido encontrar a primeira edição, e tivera que comprar a segunda que fora lançada, na qual havia duas faixas a mais.

Por última, sua mão deu de encontro com uma caixinha. Ela tirou-a, era cinza e de veludo, e dentro havia um anel prateado com um pequeno diamante rosa, em formato de coração. Era tão belo e perfeito... ah, como pudera ter se esquecido ? Não, isso era o que ela não conseguia compreender.

Colocou tudo de volta na bolsa, deitou-se atrás dela e ficou observando atentamente as estrelas. Como ela se sentia mal. Mas não ia ficar triste por ter cometido um grande erro, apesar de um _bastante_ grande. Ootani não era um desses rapazes que lembravam de datas ou coisas assim, então o que ele acabara de fazer era algo especial, muito especial, e por isso ele havia se aborrecido tanto. Certamente ele não ia querer vê-la por alguns dias. Mas ela faria algo de especial, sim, e, aliás, já tinha planejado fazer-lhe uma surpresa nesse dia, mas os dias haviam se passado mais rápido do que esperara.

Ela segurou a bolsa e se levantou. Caminhou com dificuldade, com dores, até à porta, e apertando os dentes, por causa da dor, desceu as escadas. Se dependesse dela, teria ficado ali mesmo, mas tinha de voltar para casa.

* * *

Ootani estava quase chegando à sua casa. Ia pisando com força pelo caminho já por dez corredores. Golpeou a porta com força, e esta foi de impacto diretamente à perna de Kohori.

\- Ei, isso doeu - queixou-se o baixinho (mas ainda mais alto que Ootani) rapaz.

\- Olá, Ootani-kun - cumprimentou-o Mimi - Por que você está com essa cara ?

\- Por nada... que cara ? - Ootani desviou o olhar para as mão de ambos, estavam entrelaçadas. Mimi desentrelaçou-as de imediato - Nos vemos depois.

\- Ei, você não ia sair com Risa ? - inquiriu Kohori, com um olhar ligeiramente decepcionado.

\- Isso não é da sua conta - ele respondeu, aborrecido, e foi para a sua casa.

Kohori ficou surpreso, não era nada comum que Ootani respondesse daquele modo. Mas isso não lhe importava, bem, importava, sim, mas não naquele momento. O que Mimi havia feito o deixara alheio a tudo e todos de quem gostava. Eles estavam saindo desde algumas semanas atrás. Ele olhou-a prolongadamente. Ela estava concentrada vendo Ootani entrar em sua casa. Bem, agora entendia que, na verdade, Mimi ainda continuava a gostar do seu vizinho. Bastante triste, ele se afastou dela. Mimi não percebeu. Kohori deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar sem um rumo definido.

Quando Mimi saiu do seu estado de estonteamento e notou que Kohori não estava ao seu lado, o rapaz já estava a mais de vinte casas à frente. Ela estranhou, encolheu os ombros e entrou em sua casa.

* * *

Risa tinha ainda todo um quarteirão para percorrer, antes de chegar em sua casa. Ela encostou-se em um poste. Não agüentava mais. O tornozelo estava matando-a. E se ao invés de uma simples torção, ela o tivesse quebrado ? Ahhh, ela não queria nem pensar nisso. Seu irmão era um desalmado, pois não quisera ir buscá-la. Afastou-se do poste, disposta a começar a sua caminhada novamente. Um passo, depois outro, e pof ! Ela ia caindo de cara no chão. Já ia sentindo o asfalto golpeando seu rosto o o resto de seu corpo, machucando-a... mas, quando abriu os olhos, ela sequer havia tocado o chão. Então as reais sensações chegaram. Às suas costas, dois braços fortes e longos seguravam-na com força pela cintura. Eles moveram-na até que ela ficou em sua postura normal, mas não a soltaram.

\- Você está bem ? - perguntou um jovem atrás dela.

\- Sim, obrigada - ela deu um passo , e outra vez esteve perto de cair. Seu pé estava machucado demais para que continuasse caminhando ou mesmo para que ela ficasse, sozinha, em pé.

O rapaz ficou ao lado dela, sem soltá-la. Risa virou-se. Ele era muito atraente. De pele cor de pêssego, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, pelo menos uns seis centímetros mais alto que ela, e, ao que parecia, uma aparência física muito boa.

\- Eu ajudo você - ele disse, segurando a bolsa de presentes de Risa - Sou Konatsu. Ah, desculpe, Konatsu Nagata. É que eu morei por muitos anos nos Estados Unidos, e lá não temos o costume de nos apresentarmos pelo sobrenome.

\- Risa Koizumi - ela sentia-se um pouco incomodada, mas ele não parecia uma má pessoa - Olhe, sinceramente, eu não queria lhe incomodar.

\- Ei, não se preocupe. Vai seguir em frente ?

\- Sim - assentiu Risa, cansada - Mas ainda falta um corredor até eu chegar em minha casa.

\- Para mim também - revelou o rapaz.

\- Nagata - sussurrou ela - Vocês são aqueles que acabaram de se mudar ! Chegaram há três dias.

\- Isso mesmo - confirmou Konatsu - Você mora por perto ?

\- Sim, a três casas da sua.

* * *

As aulas haviam terminado. Ootani guardava as suas coisas sem pressa, enquanto sua mente divagava. Já não estava tão furioso como na noite anterior, mas ainda assim continuava bastante aborrecido com Risa. Ela nem mesmo havia mandado uma mensagem para se desculpar ou lhe telefonara. Isso o irritava ainda mais.

\- ... e depois nós vamos jogar um pouco, está bem ? Ootani ! - resmungou Shinji, um colega de classe de Ootani.

\- Quê ? - o baixinho rapaz não havia escutado nem metade das coisas que o amigo havia dito.

\- Perguntei se você quer ir comer alguma coisa conosco e depois, jogar um pouco de basquete - repetiu Shinji.

\- Ehh, eu não posso, tenho algo a fazer.

\- Ahhh, você vai se encontrar com Risa - ele disse, zombeteiro - Você tinha de falar para ela afrouxar um pouquinho a coleira. Bem, então, nos vemos por aí.

Shinji e os outros saíram da sala. Ootani terminou de recolher as suas coisas, tirou o seu celular e deu outra olhada. Nada. Talvez ela estivesse sem créditos, e por isso não havia entrado em contato com ele. Guardou o seu celular e saiu da escola.

Chegou a Ikebe já mais calmo, disposto a não se aborrecer com a namorada, e também não era como se nunca antes ele houvesse esquecido de alguma data importante. Com o rosto mais calmo e menos sério, ele entrou. No mesmo instante, em um piscar de olhos, a decisão que ele havia tomado, de não ficar aborrecido com Risa, desapareceu. Ela estava no balcão, conversando animadamente com um jovem bem alto e de boa aparência. Foi até onde sua namorada estava - agora, sim, bastante aborrecido, tentando não deixar isso à mostra - , e ficou ao lado dele. Imediatamente, sentiu que esse havia sido um grande erro, pois sentiu que vinha da terra dos baixinhos e agora estava na terra dos gigantes.

\- Ootani - Risa cumprimentou-o com um sorriso, e fez uma expressão de quem se desculpava - Ootani, sobre ontem à noite, eu... de verdade, me desculpe.

\- A que horas você sai ? - perguntou ele, com um toque de frieza na voz.

Risa observou-o, confusa. Imediatamente ela entendeu que o seu esquecimento não iria ser perdoado tão facilmente.

\- Às oito, você vai me esperar ? - perguntou, iludida.

\- Sim, eu vou estar no parque, virei quando você sair do trabalho.

Sem dar oportunidade para que Risa respondesse, Ootani foi embora. No caminho até o parque, que ficava a quatro quadras de Ikebe, Ootani deixou que seus ciúmes e aquelas inseguranças que vinha acumulando desde o colegial tomassem conta de seus pensamentos, e acabaram por transformar por completo uma simples cena.

"_Talvez ele fosse apenas um cliente"_, ele disse a si mesmo. _"Mas se era apenas um cliente, por que ela conversava tão animadamente com ele ?"_

"_Ela é sempre assim, ela faz amigos com facilidade"_, respondia uma vozinha em sua mente. _"E teve que escolher um rapaz atraente e alto para ser simpática, havendo muitíssimo mais clientes ?" _, seu lado maldoso não queria deixar de soltar veneno.

"_Certamente foi ele quem se aproximou, e como ela é uma boa pessoa, se deu bem com ele"_, disse a voz bondosa. _"Está certo disso ? Pode se assegurar de que foi assim ? Além do mais, se ela se deu bem com ele em uma conversa, no que mais isso aconteceria... ou aconteceu ?"_, insistia a voz maldosa.

"_Ela não é assim, vamos lá, estamos falando de Risa"_, assegurou a voz bondosa. _"Sim, mas que coincidência que ontem à noite ela esqueceu o aniversário e hoje esteja com ele"_, a voz maldosa não queria ceder. _"E se agora ela estiver saindo com ele ? E se ela estiver lhe enganando ? Talvez por isso ela tenha esquecido, talvez por isso ela não tenha dado importância a uma data tão importante"_.

Ootani chegou ao parque e apoiou-se contra uma espessa árvore que não tinha folhas. Ele deixou cair o corpo e tinha se sentado na grama fria. Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas. Ele repreendia a si mesmo por pensar o tipo de coisa que estava pensando, ao mesmo tempo em que um "E se ?" vinha-lhe à mente.

Ele passou o restante da tarde pensando nisso, vendo as fotos de ambos, lendo as mensagens de texto, os e-mails, lembrando-se de cada chamada, de cada vez que tinha saído, que estiveram juntos, qualquer coisa que mostrasse algum indício de afastamento de Risa, algum detalhe que mostrasse se a voz maldosa dentro de si tinha razão.

A hora de Risa deixá-lo chegara. Ootani, como se não quisesse ver e aceitar a verdade, caminhava mais lentamente a cada passo que dava. Por fim, chegou à entrada de Ikebe, e suas suspeitas se tornaram ainda maiores. Aquele rapaz ainda continuava ali. Agora, estava andando ao lado de Risa, em direção à saída. Ootani se enfureceu, sentia uma vontade enorme de ir embora dali, mas a urgência de reivindicá-la para si era maior.

\- Ootani - Risa, com um sorriso, deu um passo à frente de seu acompanhante.

"_Que hipócrita" _, pensou Ootani.

\- Há algo errado ? - perguntou ela, ao notar o quanto ele parecia estranho.

\- Quem é ele ? - Ootani apontou desdenhosamente para o outro rapaz.

\- Ah, é Konatsu, ele..

\- Você está me enganando com ele ? Prefere a ele só por ser mais alto ? - Ootani não conseguiu mais se segurar , e soltou aquilo que tanto o afligia.

Risa, indignada, fez um gesto de incredulidade. Esteve a ponto de gritar-lhe vários desaforos, mas reconsiderou. Veio-lhe à mente o dia de seu aniversário, quando ela conhecera os amigos de Ootani, e ele esquecera qual data era aquela. Lembrou de como havia se sentido, e que até pensara que lhe dava vergonha que ele a apresentasse como sua namorada.

Ela inspirou profundamente, e deu um sorriso totalmente sincero e apaixonado. Aproximou-se de seu namorado baixinho, segurando-o pela camisa e puxando-o até ela, dando-lhe um beijo.

\- Eu te amo, Ootani, e nunca vou poder amar a ninguém que não seja você - ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos - Ele acabou de se mudar, a poucas casas da minha. Ele veio dos Estados Unidos, sabe surfar.

Ootani apertou os olhos e a boca, agora estava entendendo tudo.

\- Há alguns meses atrás, eu comprei uma prancha de surfe. Para falar a verdade, mandei fazê-la especialmente para você. Eu planejava dá-la a você ontem à noite, mas você sabe que não sou tão boa assim nos estudos, e com as provas trimestrais e o trabalho, eu estive um pouco estressada, e por isso esqueci. Não sei como, na verdade, já que a prancha está em meu quarto e eu vejo-a todos os dias - Risa soltou a camisa do namorado e deixou que as mãos lhe caíssem lateralmente - Eu pedi a Konatsu que viesse, ontem; lhe pedi, como um favor, que no verão ele lhe desse algumas aulas de surfe.

Ootani estava completamente envergonhado, e, obviamente, não podia ser diferente, depois de ter imaginado tantas e tantas idiotices na cabeça, e ainda mais por ter gritado tantas coisas sem sentido para a namorada. O lado bom era que eu não havia dito tudo o que quisera dizer, e que havia ficado entalado na sua garganta.

Ele segurou as mãos de sua amada namorada entre as suas e não deixou de olhá-la.

\- Me perdoe por ser tão idiota, tão estúpido e tão inseguro - o rapaz sentia-se totalmente arrependido - É que você merece alguém melhor do que eu, alguém que...

Risa soltou a mão de Ootani, e deu-lhe uma tremenda bofetada, que o fez virar o rosto.

\- Nunca mais repita isso de novo - ela gritou bem alto - , nunca, Ootani, não há ninguém melhor, nem ninguém com quem eu queira estar que não seja você, quantas vezes você precisa que eu repita isso para que você acredite em mim ?

Ootani virou o rosto para a sua namorada com lentidão.

\- Me desculpe, eu nunca vou voltar a dizer isso. Mas é lindo quando você me diz essas coisas, eu não me queixaria se você as repetisse - ele deu um sorriso tão doce que o ar dos pulmões de Risa escapou.

Ela também lhe sorriu, abraçou-o e sussurrou:

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu te amo mais - respondeu Ootani.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles se separaram.

\- Você quer ir assistir um filme ? - perguntou Risa - Eu estou convidando.

Ela fez menção de levar a mão à alça da sua bolsa, mas não a encontrou.

\- Espere uns cinco minutos, eu esqueci minha bolsa no restaurante.

Ela foi e voltou rapidamente, quando saiu, Konatsu já não estava lá e Ootani tinha uma careta no rosto.

\- O que houve ? - ela perguntou rapidamente.

\- Não, não foi nada - respondeu o rapaz, e presenteou a namorada com um sorriso. Segurou-lhe a mão - Vamos ?

Risa assentiu, e ambos começaram a caminhar. Ootani ouvia-a jogar conversa fora, e assentia quando era necessário,mas sua mente não estava concentrada nela. O que lhe tirava a concentração eram as palavras que o tal "Konatsu" tinha lhe dito, antes de ir, quando Risa havia entrado para pegar a sua bolsa.

"_Você tem razão"_, Konatsu havia dito ao passar ao lado dele, bastante calmo. _"Risa merece algo melhor do que você. Ela merece alguém que não duvide do seu amor"_. E antes que Ootani pudesse respondê-lo, o rapaz tinha ido embora.

\- Você não está prestando atenção ! - Risa queixou-se.

\- Desculpe, é que eu estava tentando me lembrar qual foi a tarefa que nos passaram - ele mentiu.

\- É melhor não irmos ao cinema, se você estiver com tarefas pendentes.

\- Não se preocupe, ainda é para a próxima quarta-feira, é só que... esqueça - ele movimentou a sua mão livre - O que você estava falando ?

\- Ah, sim, é que Nobu-chan...

Ootani a observava falar. Ele realmente a amava. E ela o amava, ele sabia. Não havia motivos pra complicações, nem porque procurá-las aonde elas não existiam. As palavras de Konatsu não iriam afetá-lo. Ele já não sentia essa estúpida insegurança que o invadira repentinamente e sem motivo algum. Ele só ia fazer uma única coisa, que era ser feliz, amar a Risa assim como ela o amava e fazer tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance, e até mais, para vê-la sempre assim, com um sorriso no rosto, animada, feliz.

* * *

**N/A 2:** Olá. Então, o que acharam ? Está muito "X", muito simples ? Está aceitável ou agradável ? Bom, se querem me dizer, podem fazer isso com um review, hehe.

Gostou, Tsuchi-chan ? Oh, eu espero que sim ! Acredite,eu a escrevi com muito carinho. Para ser honesta, esta fic ia ser bem muitíssimo mais longa, e quando eu digo muito é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito. Nobu-chan, Nakao-chi, Mimi e Kohori também iam ter seus momentos como protagonistas, porque eu tinha coisas preparadas para eles, e este não era exatamente o final, mas sim o "meio", por assim dizer, mas se eu pusesse tudo o que eu queria, iria ficar uma enorme e chocante oneshot, e por isso eu tive que encurtá-la bastante, mas é que eu não queria lhe causar uma dor de cabeça. Espero que goste, amiga.

* * *

**N/T 2: **Primeira fic de Lovely Complex que eu traduzo, adoro o anime, e já tinha passado, e bastante, da hora de ter pelo menos uma fic do anime/mangá no meu perfil. E não foi uma fic muito fácil de traduzir, entra no meu top 10 das traduções mais difíceis... mas aqui está.

Gostaram da fic ? Se sim, espero que postem reviews...


End file.
